


Mixtape On Track

by softsunchan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hwang Hyunjin is a Mess, Hwang Hyunjin is an absolute cutie, Jeongin loves hyunjin so much, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, Mentioned ateez - Freeform, Mixtape Track On Au, Past hwang hyunjin/original character, Soft Hwang Hyunjin, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, Yang Jeongin | I.N is bad at feelings, im sorry Minho I love you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsunchan/pseuds/softsunchan
Summary: pretty,he's so damn prettyjeongin,who was supposed to help his teacher get his classes test papers from the teacher's room,was ever so distracted by the beauty that was hwang hyunjin,who was currently running his way with the prettiest smile etched on his lips.orin which jeongin has a massive crush on his beautiful best friend,hwang hyunjin[Mixtape Track On Au]
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Mixtape On Track

**Author's Note:**

> @yoonsoftieowo ✰ wattpad  
> @softsunchan ✰ twt + ao3 + insta  
> @strwbbmoka ✰ art insta
> 
> heloooo my fellow baby hyunjin enthusiast's,this book is inspired by sensitivebangtan's hyunho book 'mixtape on' on wattpad,it's a really good book and i highly recommend checking their book out!shshhs it's just an amazing idea and i legit screamed when i saw that book cuz i didn't think I'd find any for this au.i thought I'd contribute too with some good ol hyunin (☆｀• ω •´) i hope you enjoy it!
> 
> this is cross posted on wattpad so if you find this anywhere else other than my wattpad acc,this acc or my other accs stated above,please tell me :( thank u so much❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤
> 
> ✰ lowercase intended ✰

pretty,he's so damn pretty

jeongin,who was supposed to help his teacher get his classes test papers from the teacher's room,was ever so distracted by the beauty that was hwang hyunjin,who was currently running his way with the prettiest smile etched on his lips.

butterflies fluttered in his stomach everytime he saw hyunjin,he wouldn't miss the opportunity to ogle the latter any chance he got.and he had plenty of chances,considering he was best friends with him,he had been for the past few years,only last year fully realizing and accepting his feeling's for the other.

he never really thought that his feelings would get into something more serious,that it would only be a small crush on his cute friend.but what he used to think was just a tiny crush soon grew into him being head over heals for hyunjin,he would be willing to give him the whole world if he asked.

"innieee!!i missed you"

hyunjin went to hug jeongin,the other smiling and returning his hug with a tight squeeze.

"i missed you more cutie"

jeongin winked at the other,hyunjin immediately became flustered,it had become a tradition for him to tease hyunjin every chance he got too.  
it was only playful banter to hyunjin,as far as he knew anyway,but jeongin meant everything he said and wished that hyunjin would see it.

"oh shut up" hyunjin rolled his eyes,a small smile appearing on his face"where are you headed to by the way,you were so busy this weekend i couldn't visit you,i really did miss you"

"you're talking as if you didn't spend the entire school holiday with me"jeongin chuckled

"I've just gotten so used to you being with me that it just-feels wrong without you"

jeongin patted hyunjin on the head,gesturing for the latter to follow him,hyunjin did as he was told and walked beside him.

"well bun,if you missed me so much how about we spend this Saturday and sunday together,just the two of us,it'll be like-"

"a date"hyunjin said under his breathe,not realizing jeongin would be able to hear him.

jeongin smirked at the tall boy beside him"yeah,like a date"

hyunjin's eyes went wide,his cheeks turning a shade of red,he laughed nervously,avoiding looking into jeongin's eyes.

"i-it just sounded like you wanted to say that so i just finished your sentence"

"whatever helps you sleep at night jinnie"jeongin said playfully,hyunjin pushed him slightly,smiling back at him

"you're acting like you don't want it to be one"

"oh no you caught me what ever am i gonna do"jeongin said,rolling his eyes dramatically "where do you wanna go anyway, I'll take you wherever"

hyunjin's face scrunched up in thought"uh maybe that cafe that just opened up,i heard there's gonna be a lot of cute workers there"

jeongin frowned at that"what,so you just wanna find some cute person and leave me alone,this is so not #couplegoals hyunjin"

"hey i didn't mean it like that,i just thought it would be nice,we can go to the arcade after"

hyunjin pouted at the latter,making a puppy dog face,and who was jeongin to be mad at that cute face of his.

"ughh fine,but only because i missed you and i don't know where else to go alright"

"yay!!!you're the best innie,thank you"hyunjin side hugged jeongin,the latter blushing slightly and hugged back.

"sure,anything for you"jeongin stared at hyunjin one last time before pushing him to the direction of his classroom"now go run off,your teacher is going to be pissed at you"

hyunjin nodded and sprinted through the hallway to his class.

when jeongin came back to class and gave the teacher the papers,he went back to his seat and continued to daydream about the other.

jeongin was walking out of his classroom,  
waving at his friends, san,yunho,jongho,mingi and hongjoong along the way and pouted at them apologetically for not being able to stop to say hi.

hyunjin would usually be waiting for him on days that he didn't have soccer practice,and today was one of those days.

he sprinted happily to the school gates,immediately spotting the tall brunette leaning against the gates,he was looking down at his phone,his hair covering his face slightly.

he was about to call out to him when he saw hyunjin look up from his phone and glare at the two people that were walking towards him,hand in hand.

the couple in question stopped infront of him,they were discussing something and hyunjin just sat there silently,nodding to whatever they were saying.

jeongin figured that hyunjin wanted out of the conversation and went to get him out.

when he reached the three hyunjin looked relieved,smiling at jeongin warmly.

the two people,who jeongin had identified to be lee minho and kang yunha turned to look at him,yunha smiling politely and minho scoffing in his direction,earning a glare from hyunjin.

jeongin rolled his eyes and ignored the both of them,yunha frowning at him as he moved to stand beside hyunjin,putting a hand around his shoulders.

"hey,what's up"jeongin asked the group,minho still glaring at him

"well"yunha coughed,regaining her composure"we were informing hyunjin about the film clubs new project,i was just about to messege you about it,but i don't think that's needed anymore now that you're already here"

yunha explained to him,  
elbowing minho for him to continue

"uh yeah,the school asked us to make a film for valentines day,so we need all the club members to gather tomorrow in the club by 3 pm"

"ok we'll be there by 2:50 pm tomorrow,thanks"  
grabbing ahold of hyunjin's hand,he walked past the couple,leading the other out of the school.

shortly after,hyunjin and jeongin arrived at the parking lot for students infront of the school  
jeongin realized that he was still squeezing hyunjin's hand,frowning,he hesitantly let go of the tallers hand,suprised by the latter squeezing his hand harder.

jeongin stared at hyunjin,the other had his head down,his other hand stuffed in his pocket.

"hey,bub,you ok there?"jeongin asked,caressing the latters knuckles gently.

hyunjin just stood there,rubbing his wrists nervously as he looked down at the ground.

jeongin smiled sadly at him,knowing why the other was acting this way.patting the taller's head,jeongin grabbed hyunjin's helmet from the front of the motorbike and fastened it on top of his head.

jeongin wore his helmet and sat on top of the motorbike,gesturing for hyunjin to sit behind him.the two rode off to jeongin's house,hyunjin hugging jeongin from behind the entire ride

jeongin had thought about the face that hyunjin had when he saw minho and yunha together,trying his best to seem more irritated than upset,but jeongin could see through him.

jeongin had ignored the two on purpose,it was no secret that he dispised the couple,and for good reason too.

-

since the day they had joined the film club two years ago,hyunjin had been head over heals for yunha,he always tried to impress her,trying to find excuses to go meet her,spoiling her with tons of love and affection,and yunha liked that.

she liked how much hyunjin loved her and she decided to tell hyunjin that she loved him.

they started dating after that,  
hyunjin told jeongin how he felt like the luckiest boy ever to have such a beautiful girl to be his girlfriend.

jeongin just smiled through the pain,he couldn't let hyunjin know about his increasingly growing crush on him,he wanted the best for him,he wanted him to be happy,even if it wasn't with him.

jeongin stood on the sidelines,  
watching everything unfold,a year had passed and they had been dating for almost 11 months,when minho came into the picture

lee minho had joined the film club early that year,completly hitting it off with yunha.

even though yunha and hyunjin were dating,yunha gave most of her time to minho,teaching him more about films,and how to shoot and edit one.

jeongin had been hyunjin's number one supporter through it all,always having his back whenever yunha would ditch him for minho

hyunjin felt defeated,but he still tried his best to not let it consume him,he convinced himself that yunha just wanted minho to be better at films,that was it,nothing more.

he didn't want to seem like he was being overly clingy and possesive,he wanted yunha to trust that he trusted her.

one day hyunjin had tried to spend some alone time with yunha in the film club,but yunha had brought minho in too to teach him,so jeongin insisted on joining them,holding hyunjin's hand the whole time as they watched the other two banter.

hyunjin had confronted yunha about her flirting and she had smothered him with kisses,  
saying that he was over reacting and that they were just friends,that he should trust her more,that she would never cheat on him.

it all came crashing down last november though,it was the last day of school and hyunjin and jeongin were heading to the club room as usual,when they found yunha and minho,kissing in the club room.

yunha had tried to win over a distraught,sobbing hyunjin back once they busted into the club room,saying that it was a one time thing but jeongin had had enough,seeing red as he stepped in,pushing both minho and yunha away from hyunjin.

he had never felt so in rage than he did in that moment,he was practically shaking from anger,  
he couldn't believe that he had supressed the feelings he had for hyunjin for a girl that didn't even love him.

no,yunha never actually loved hyunjin,she liked the idea of the pretty boy being in love with her and showering her with affection without her even trying.

he had wasted his time in sitting on the sidelines just to see the one person that he cared and loved for the most crash down and fall.

he had punched minho in the face causing him to fall backwards into yunha,who came tumbling down with him and left immediately after that,pulling a still sobbing hyunjin with him.

he had spent the entire holiday with hyunjin,the older spending most of it in his house,jeongin had taken hyunjin to lots of cute 'dates' to make up for the failed plans that hyunjin had planned for him and yunha.

he showered the other with affection and care,he made sure to remind hyunjin how loved and cherished he was by so many people,that no matter what he'll always have jeongin by his side.

jeongin felt the happiest when he was with him,butterflies fluttered in his stomach everytime they stared at each other longer than they should.

they had the best time on their holiday that they completely forgot that they still had to participate in the film clubs activities once they started.

-

when the two best friends reached the house,they quickly went up to jeongin's room,hyunjin immediately flopping on top of the bed,grabbing a pillow and hiding his face behind it.

jeongin went to lay next to him,playing with his brown locks.

"so,you wanna talk about it?"  
jeongin asked,still playing with hyunjin's hair.

hyunjin shook his head,side hugging jeongin whilst hiding his head in the crook of his neck.

"let's watch tangled"hyunjin mumbled into his ear,the younger blushing,he was too close,way too close,not that they haven't sat this close before,he didn't know why it felt so different but it made jeongin's heart go crazy.

"s-sure,i'll go get my laptop"jeongin quickly bolted out of the bed,grabbing his laptop and a bag of chips he had put on his desk.

so,the two spent the whole evening together,huddled up in blankets while watching disney movies.


End file.
